Adoptowana/Rozdział 2
500px|center|link=Adoptowana Odcinek opowiada o pierwszym dniu szkoły, a właściwie o lekcji chemii. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Irving Du Bois *Sophie Adventure *Serafina Timens *Sophie Willis *Thomas Ross *Emma Charms *Fineasz Flynn *Amy Milton *Stephanie Winner *Paulin Heller *Natalie Middleton *Nazz Jefferson *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Mary Stuart *Nauczycielka chemii Fabuła Izabela przekroczyła mury szkoły. Spojrzała na swój plan lekcji. - Chemia. Genialnie. - wyszeptała sarkastycznie sama do siebie. Po drodze minęła wiele znajomych twarzy. Rozpoznała też pierwszoklasistki. - Sophie, mówię ci, że "otwórz pepsi, jesteś seksi" to wyliczanka na poziomie podstawówki. - mówiła Serafina Times. - Nie prawda! Tak się robi w gimnazjum! - odparła Willis. Izabela słysząc ich rozmowę, udała się dalej do swojej klasy. Mijała kolejne osoby. Zobaczyła Thomasa Rossa, który krzyczał na starszych kolegów za to, że wsadzili mu plecak do damskiej toalety. - No idź i weź go sobie! - mówili śmiejąc się przy tym. - A jak tam obok kranów jest porozlewana woda i się przewrócę?! Pomyśleliście o tym?! W końcu niejaka Emma Charms, o której Iza słyszała, że jest bardzo wredna, się nad nim zlitowała i rzuciła mu plecak. - Aaa! - krzyknął Tommy. - A jakbym źle go złapał i obiłby mi się palec? - i tym sposobem zaczął swój wykład na temat bezpieczeństwa. Nieco dalej Izabela zobaczyła Buforda zamykającego Baljeeta w szafce. "Ah, gimbaza." - pomyślała Izabela. Zaraz za nimi stał Fineasz, Ferb i Amy. Izabela starała się przejść jak najszybciej obok nich, tak aby nie musieć na nich patrzeć. Jednak kiedy już udało jej się ich wyminąć, zaczepiła ją Stephanie, która szła pod ramię z jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek - Paulin Heller. - No, co tam Izuniu? Już nie z Fineaszem i jego bandą? Milton ci go odbiła? Teraz ona jest jedyną dziewczyną w ich paczce, wszyscy to zauważyli. Cała szkoła o tym plotkuje. Mówią jaką jesteś frajerką, że dałaś tak sobie odbić Fineasza. Jej wystarczyły dwa miesiące wakacji, by zacząć z nim chodzić, a ty przez kilka lat nie mogłaś sobie poradzić. - Steph, zamknij się. - powiedziała Paulin. - Nie widzisz, że ona się zaraz rozpłacze. - można by to uznać za pomoc skierowaną w stronę Izabeli, gdyby nie to, że Heller powiedziała to kpiącym tonem. Zaraz po jej słowach ona i Steph wybuchły śmiechem. Izabela ze łzami w oczach, wyminęła ich i pobiegła prosto do drugiej łazienki. Nie chciała by ktoś zobaczył, że płakała. Kiedy już doprowadziła się do porządku, ruszyła w stronę klasy. Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Co ciekawe pod klasą nie było Fineasza, a on przecież zawsze z nią chodził do klasy. Za to, zamiast niego stał Irving. - Irving, co ty tu robisz? - spytała Izabela. - Od tego roku jestem w waszej klasie. Fineasz chciał się przepisać do mojej, ale żeby to zrobić, musiał się z kimś zamienić, no i ja się zgodziłem. - Nie wiesz dlaczego się przepisał? - Chyba dlatego, żeby być z Amy w jednej klasie. - Aha. - wyszeptała Izabela. - Dobrze wiedzieć. Po chwili do sali weszła nauczycielka, a za nią zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie. Natalie poprosiła dyrektora, żeby być w jednej klasie ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Nikogo innego nie znała, tak więc wolała się trzymać blisko nich. Trafiła do klasy z Ferbem, Bufordem i Bajleetem. W sumie wcale jej nie przeszkadzało to, że nie była w klasie z Amy i Finem. Czułaby się przy tej dwójce zakochanych jak piąte koło u wozu. - Heja! - wykrzyknęła Nazz Jefferson, podbiegając do nich. Ferb widząc ją, przewrócił oczami i odsuną się jak najdalej od niej. - Szlamowydra. - wyszeptał. Mimo to, Nazz go usłyszała i odparła: - Ferbgacek. - po tym słowie, zwróciła się do Nati: - Jak tam pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole? - No nie wiem, lekcje się jeszcze nie zaczęły. Rozmawiałaś z Amy? - Nie. - odparła Nazz i jej twarz przybrała nieco groźny wyraz. - Odkąd zaczęła chodzić z Fineaszem, w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywa. Rozmawia tylko z nim i Ferbem, Bufordem i Baljeetem. To nie są żadne plotki, że ona zastąpiła Izabelę w ich paczce. To prawda. Ona chciała to zrobić. Gdyby nie to, odzywałaby się do mnie, a nie tylko do nich. Izabela też, tylko z nimi rozmawiała. No może nie zawsze, miała swoje ogniki, ale gadała przede wszystkim z chłopakami. Amy zmieniła się nie do poznania. Myślałam, że jest całkiem inna, a jej tylko zależało na tym, żeby być popularną w tej szkole. Jako dziewczyna Fineasza, taką popularność zdobyła. - Co ty mówisz, Nazz... - powiedziała Natalie. Usiłowała bronić Milton. Blondynka jako pierwsza wyciągnęła do niej pomocną dłoń, kiedy została adoptowana i kiedy Izabelą chciała zmieszać ją z błotem. - Oj, Natalie. - odparła Nazz. - Nie znasz się na ludziach. Zaczęła się lekcja chemii. Był początek roku, więc każdy starał się wbiec jak najszybciej do klasy, aby zająć najlepsze miejsca. Izabela usiadła obok Mary Stuart. Dziewczyna była czempionką z chemii, więc w razie potrzeby Izabela mogła od niej ściągać. - Temat lekcji. Zapoznanie z PSO. - mówiła monotonnym głosem nauczycielka nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Irving Du Bois i Sophie Adventure zamiast zapoznania z PSO robili zapoznanie z klasą. Zaczęli wyciągać różne fiolki, probówki, kwasy i inne cuda niewidy. - Na lekcjach chemii nie można jeść... - mówiła chyba tylko do siebie, bo nikt jej nie słuchał. Izabela rysowała jakieś kółka w zeszycie. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk nauczycielki: - Co to jest?! - natychmiast wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na nauczycielkę. Patrzyła na coś co znajdowało się z tyłu klasy. Wszyscy natychmiast się obrócili. Zobaczyli Irvinga i Sophie całych fioletowych stojących obok jakiejś substancji, z której leciał fioletowy dym. - Ja tylko zmieszałem to z tym. - powiedział Du Bois. - A ja tylko dosypałam swędzący proszek. - dodała Adventure.